Evidence gathered during a criminal investigation must be properly collected, recorded, analyzed, and stored from the time it is discovered until it is presented in court. Often the most crucial items of evidence gathered during a criminal investigation are items of evidence containing blood, fibers, hair, and semen samples.
One problem with preserving such items of evidence is deterioration. In particular, bacteria can destroy DNA and other proteins in such items of evidence. In addition, moisture and increased temperatures accelerate bacterial growth.
Another problem with preserving such items of evidence is contamination which can occur between various items in one criminal case between items in separate criminal cases, and when transporting the items of evidence among crime scenes, hospitals, police departments, forensic laboratories, and/or court buildings.
In addition, personnel who collect and store such items of evidence are at risk to blood-borne pathogens in or on such items of evidence, and to airborne pathogens and noxious odors emitted from such items of evidence.
Furthermore, the storage of evidence also requires a sturdy, tamper proof construction that safeguards the evidence from theft or loss.
Therefore, there is need for novel portable evidence preservation systems for storing and transporting items of evidence, e.g., blood, fibers, hair, and semen samples, which reduce the likelihood and/or rate of deterioration of such items of evidence, which reduce contamination of such items of evidence, which reduce biological risks to personnel from such items of evidence, and which ensures the integrity and security of the evidence from theft, tampering, and/or loss.